Obliteration and Secrecy
by secret69xd
Summary: After the Yokohama incident, and the destruction of the largely assembled GAU fleet in Korea. The GAU don't have a choice but to agree to the peace treaty with Japan, but then they only have one last hope, their alien agent; now with added unrelated stories. This is also a collection of one shots and draft stories that could potentially become a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Obliteration and Secrecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mahouka, don't sue me.

Naruto and Mahouka One Shot fanfic

After the Yokohama incident, and the destruction of the largely assembled GAU fleet in Korea. The GAU don't have a choice but to agree to the peace treaty with Japan.

* * *

Uchiha Naruto

Age: unknown

Power: Chakra

Kekkei Genkai/Moura /Touta

-Rinnegan, purple colored, all powers including that of Sasuke.

-Tenseigan

-Eien Mangekyou Sharingan, all powers of it.

Skills

-Hiraishin

-Seal master

-Medical ninjutsu expertise

-Mujin Meisai (can turn himself invisible)

A/N: This one is revised.

* * *

Beijing, GAU

Secret Military Headquarters, underground

The high civil and military are now discussing of the possible peace treaty between them and Japan. Many of the military officials wanted to continue the war even after the destruction of their fleet and the death of their strategic class magician, some argued to use ICBM armed with nuclear warheads to finish the enemy and then a general placed a paper file to the table.

"What is this file general?" another general asked

"It is a file about the alien entity that we can use as a strategic class magician, you know at the one who fell from the sky two years ago?" he said

"Well, where is this alien now and is the file credible?"

"The alien is currently living in Chongqing as a store vendor, and I assure to all of you here that he is a powerful magician, just look at the file!" Then they looked the file and they are astonished as well as shocked, but in the end all of them just grinned.

"If this alien is powerful then why is he classified and why you just said it just now" another general said

"It was his request, he can be just called if the problem involved is severe, and in this case we need to retaliate now!" the general yelled

"So if this alien is powerful as the file said then, contact him immediately!" the Marshal, the highest military official of them all commanded, and they proceeded to the other agenda while calling the alien

* * *

Chongqing, GAU

A lone vendor of traditional Chinese medicine was currently closing his store when suddenly his phone rang. He went inside of his house first and answered a top secret call from a general of the GAU.

"Hello, special agent Naruto, we have a mission for you!" the caller said

"Mission? Well can you give me the details?" the lone vendor who was revealed as Naruto said.

Then the caller, detailed on what happened, from their attack on Yokohama, up to the destruction of the fleet in Korea and the death of their Strategic Class Magician Liu Yunde the fleet was destroyed by a mysterious Strategic Class Magician. Now the Japanese will send Itsuwa Mio, a strategic class magician and a member of the thirteen apostles (who are now 12) as an envoy for the peace negotiations.

"So that's why you called me aye, and can you give me the Intel of this mysterious strategic class magician?" he asked

"Well, what our Intel gathered was the strategic class magician who destroyed our fleet was also the one who destroyed our fleet in Okinawa, his attack is similar to Heavy Metal Burst of Angie Sirius and Tuman bomba of the NSU Strategic class magician, aside from that if this Intel is true, that he can disintegrate things, turning them into nothing. The last Intel we gathered also said he can revive the dead as well and heal someone" Naruto just nodded and thought

* * *

'So they got some Intel about him, impressive'

"Hmmm, impressive, oh you almost forgot, tell me the mission sir"

"Yes, your mission is to retaliate, destroy many military bases and assets of Japan as much as possible, and if you wanted to, destroy the 9 magic high schools and magic University" the general said

"Destroying base, if I am right, the nearest base in Korea is the Tsushima base right? I am going to destroy it but do you want to erase the whole island from the map? Or just the base? Hehe" Naruto said

"Do what you want special agent, destroy anything that will hinder your path"

"Right so when you do want this to happen?"

"Can you do it right now?"

"Now? this night hmm, I expect a payment for this or else" Naruto said coldly

"Off course we will pay you!"

"Alright, I will just prepare my gear" and the call ended.

Naruto then went to his closet and took out his samurai armour (maroon coloured, similar to Madara) and tools the Bashousen (Banana fan) and his gunbai. He then muttered

"Kamui!" and he is teleported to the coast of the Tsushima Island

* * *

Tsushima Island Military base.

The military base is a fortified air, navy and army base, currently a quarter of the Japanese fleet is anchored along with them are 3 aircraft carriers. The airfield on the other hand currently hosted more than a hundred aircraft, most of them fighter jets, and lastly the base hosted more than 5000 men.

It's been two days since the attack on Yokohama and the Scorch Halloween (referring to the destruction of the GAU fleet) happened. Naruto is now currently walking near outside of the base while invisible, then he muttered

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" a thick mist came out from his mouth and after few minutes, the entire base was covered with it. Naruto then positioned himself far away from the base.

* * *

 _Base command center_

"Sir!, there is a thick cloud of mist covered the entire base, the CCTV's can't see anything" an officer said

"It's just a natural occurrence, so there is nothing to worry about" the commander said

Naruto on the other hand activated his rinnegan, and summon two ethereal figures, who along with him formed hand seals (Ram + Snake + Bird, simultaneously), he then muttered

"Tengai Shinsei (Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star)"

* * *

 _Outer space, asteroid belt_

An asteroid with a length of 500 meters and an approximate diameter of 100 meters, suddenly changed its trajectory and it went towards the earth. As it reaching the earth, it was detected by many satellites all over the world but what strange about the asteroid is that it's faster than expected, once it entered the atmosphere its speed increased more due to the gravitational pull of the earth. Back to the base, it detected something falling towards the sky and they alarmed all personnel about an incoming object, but due to the thick cloud of mist, they can't see anything, and evacuation by air and sea are impossible, so most of them went underground.

Naruto while watching the asteroid fall said

"Fools!, even if you hide underground it will still reach you" then the asteroid or meteorite now hit the base, creating a large explosion of debris, airburst and generated a flash of bright light that produced hot cloud of dust and gas. After an hour, the base cannot be seen anymore, a quarter of the land mass of the island is annihilated.

"Yokohama will be next" To add more salt to the wounds of the Japanese military, Naruto went to the place where the GAU failed to attack.

* * *

Yokohama, Midnight

Yokohama is a large peaceful city that was attacked two days ago. Most of the people are now sleeping and unknown to them a figure at the sky is preparing to destroy their city.

Naruto is currently above the city of Yokohama, he reactivated his rinnegan again and he clapped his hand and slowly spread it away to each other and he shouted

"Shinra! Tensei! (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God or Almighty push)" an unknown repulsive force from the centre of the city instantly swept, it crushed anything at its path, the city after almost an hour is no more. Anything was destroyed, no building left even the Magic Association headquarters nearby was no more.

The attack created a crater of more than 30 kilometres in diameter and has a depth of more than 300 meters and it was flooded with water for now. His jutsu quite exhausted him but now he wanted to do his last mission.

"I am going to destroy the rest of Tokyo bay"

Naruto then went to Tokyo bay but he didn't teleport instead he fly at a fast rate

* * *

 _Tokyo bay_

Tokyo bay is the most important port area of Japan since it's the port of the capital. Its economic and military importance made it one of the most fortified, so Naruto went outside of the bay and this time he will use one of the most powerful jutsu of his rinnegan.

"Chibaku Tensei" then a small black hole appeared on the right hand of him and he threw it towards the sky, the black hole attracted anything which it sucked water and most of Tokyo bay along with ships anchored. After that, the half of the bay is obliterated and the planetoid that the jutsu created is currently floating.

So Naruto get rid of the planetoid by throwing it away to the nearby air base that was completely annihilated after the impact and it created a crater of 500 meters in diameter with a depth of 50 meters. After that he went home.

* * *

Morning, Shiba residence

Tatsuya and Miyuki are currently eating breakfast, then Miyuki opened the TV and they saw the news with a headline. "Japan was attacked!" the tv showed the destruction of Tsushima Island base, the obliteration of Yokohama and the destruction of half of Tokyo bay and the nearby airbase. It shocked Miyuki, that in one night it happened.

Then a blurred figure was showed. The reporter explained that an asteroid hit Tsushima Island, Yokohama was destroyed by an unknown force. In Tokyo bay, a mysterious black object was shown that is sucked anything. To Tatsuya such attacks were impossible he can't say that all of them happened coincidentally but if someone can do that, then he knew only one who was capable of doing it, ah yes he remembered now, he will come to him later.

"Onii-sama! How could that happened in one night! It's impossible, who could o that such thing?" she said, but then their television was jammed and it broadcasted something, a masked speaker who wore a GAU military uniform announced something

"To all of the Japanese people! What occurred to your lone Island yesterday was the Wrath of the heavens that bestowed upon you! By destroying the GAU fleet two times, you angered the heavens, for hundreds of years your kind tried to conquer China and Korea, but now our revenge has come, you should all bow to the will of the heavens! And we know who your mysterious strategic class magician is. Anyway if you send any agents here to assassinate our officials, we will obliterate you all particularly all members of the scum Yotsuba Family led by Yotsuba Maya and its branch families the Touka, Kuroba and Shiba" Then the broadcast was cut off.

Onii-sama! What we are going to do now?" Miyuki asked with great concern

"I don't know Miyuki, we should contact our aunt later" he patted Miyuki's head and they went to school

* * *

 _School._

While at school, many students are talking about the incident yesterday. Tatsuya and Miyuki are now walking towards their classroom when Erika along with Leo, Mikihiko and Mizuki approached them

"Miyuki, Tatsuya did you watched the broadcast?" Erika asked

"Yes, the GAU admitted that they are the one who did the attack and it's terrifying!" Miyuki said angrily

"Of course it's terrifying, destroying three strategic targets in one night is astonishing" Erika replied, then suddenly the PA system announced something

"Due to the terror attack on our country last night, the school decided to cancel the classes and as of today Japan is now under Martial Law, so all students are advised to cooperate with the military authorities" then the PA was off. Mayumi along with Mari and Jummonji appeared.

"Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-chan can you two come with us?" Tatsuya and Miyuki just nodded and they excused themselves to Erika, Leo, Mizuki and Mikihiko

* * *

 _Student council room._

Tatsuya and Miyuki along with Mayumi, Mari and Jummonji are currently seated inside the room and then Jummonji began to speak

"We call you two here as we are going to ask something as what we heard from the broadcast of the mysterious person he said they know of you(he pointed to Tatsuya) and aside from that your family name was also mentioned and the kanji of your name was flashed, are you two a member of the Yotsuba family?" Tatsuya always a straightforward person said

"We all know that there are many people here in Japan that have the same family names and not related to each other, aside from that if me or Miyuki are members of the Yotsuba senpai, do you think you three can still talk to us? And if we are indeed members of the said family you should prepare for your safety but luckily we are not members of them."

"We understand Tatsuya-kun, you two can go now"

"Mayumi, wait, you said earlier that you wanted to ask them more, why are you letting of them go now?" Mari asked

"Tatsuya-kun answered the main question, so there is no use to answer the rest, right, Jummonji-kun?" Mayumi asked Jummonji, he just nod his head, then Miyuki said

"We may excuse ourselves senpai, thank you" she said and the siblings stood up and proceeded out of the classroom

* * *

Time skip.

Night

Tatsuya is currently alone to his computer room, he is currently browsing some articles about magic engineering when he felt some faint presence. Then he looked who is that person, a tall, long blonde haired, with black iris who was also wearing an armour and a gunbai was strapped to his back.

"Hello Tatsuya, how are you?" the person asked. Tatsuya then stood up and kneeled to front of him and spoke

"Naruto-heika (His Majesty, Naruto), it's a pleasure to meet you again, and I am fine for now"

"Good!, for now pretend to be still and emotionless person, after all no one that I restored your emotions 2 years ago; I gave you some of my powers as well as I freed you from imprisonment from your cowardly and weak family" Naruto said

"I will never forget what have you done good to me heika!, and besides you are the one who only showed true kindness unlike that of my sister who became kind to me after I saved her, if that didn't happened well she will be just like the others"

"Hmmm, let's set aside it for now, are the nanomites' project still in progress?"

"No, heika but it is finished and we are now preparing it for testing" Tatsuya said

* * *

"Good! And don't worry about the money, I received my payment to the GAU and I will transfer it to your dummy account later"

"Hai, heika. The attack you did yesterday was very astonishing, after all you do not belong to this world"

"Of course the absolute power of the Uchiha is among the best in the universe, (Naruto laughed maniacally), Hahahaha!, and anyway continue the nanomites project, and if the lowly peasants of the people you called your clansmen bothered you, just summon me, but I think it's unnecessary you are powerful at your own, well goodbye for now Tatsuya"

"Hai, Heika!" Naruto vanished and Tatsuya stood up and muttered

"Is it really necessary to kneel in front of him? Well who cares, we will destroy this world full of scum and idiotic people anyway! Hahaha! Hahahaha!" he laughed maniacally, then Miyuki shouted outside

"Onii-sama, are you laughing?"

"No, I am just watching a movie about a mad scientist" he replied

"Okay?"

* * *

A/N: On how Naruto met Tatsuya, you can guess it on your own, bye. No flames or nonsense comments allowed, it will be deleted immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Obliteration and secrecy part 2

Summary: This story happened after the fight between Tatsuya and Juumonji Katsuto (LN vol. 23, chapter 8-9), where someone from the Japanese Interior Ministry attempted to apprehend Tatsuya and other present in that fight.

* * *

Last week of May 2097. Yotsuba rest house, outside of Tokyo.

In the middle of the golf course, morning, a defeated Juumonji Katsuto, admit his defeat to Tatsuya. Prior to that, Tatsuya defeated him using a pistol cad called a baryon lance, which can shoot neutrons. The main reason of the fight was Tatsuya refused to participate in a USNA project called 'Dione' which was to terra-form Venus by using magic techniques and magicians.

It was announced by Edward Clark, a scholar belonging to USNA's National Science Agency on 13 May 2097 in Los Angeles. Tatsuya (or as Taurus Silver) was asked to participate in that said project, which he refused since it's impractical and has an evil scheme behind it. Juumonji reasoned to him that if he refused, he will be isolated from the rest of Magic society, but he still refused.

* * *

Currently Tatsuya, Juumonji, Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari and lastly his sister Shiba Miyuki are talking, they are still debating about the project, and someone came near to them.

A tall blonde man, of almost 6ft, with blue eyes and whisker marks, wearing a grey business suit, accompanied by two guards armed with high caliber rifles. The man then clapped, and they looked at him with suspicion.

* * *

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked, the blonde answered him

"You are very arrogant! As expected from the members of the Yotsuba, nonetheless I am Special agent Uzumaki Naruto of the Interior Ministry by the way" they were surprised that someone from the government is here. Tatsuya then asked him politely

"What can we do for you sir?" Naruto nodded and he handed over a paper to Tatsuya, and told him

"Read that later, it's from the Interior ministry signed by both the Interior Minister and the Prime Minister, to summarized that, you are not going to participate in Project Dione!"Mayumi, Mari and Juumonji were shocked by that, Miyuki only looked at her brother and smiled at him. Mayumi then asked Naruto

"Why? This project can benefit the whole of humanity at this and it will add to the prestige of Japan" Naruto looked at him, shook his head and sighed

"You are still a naïve child Saegusa Mayumi, really? For the benefit of humanity and to add prestige? That's bullshit! Why? Because at the start we intercepted the evil schemes behind that, heck if I was asked to participate in that bullshit, I will not just refused, but to criticized it since its impractical, waste of time and money and of course other countries will take advantage of this, Japan will be vulnerable" Miyuki nodded, Mayumi tried to argue but Naruto raised his hand and continued

* * *

"Are you questioning the authority of the Prime Minister, Saegusa?" Mayumi bowed her head and weakly muttered

"No"

"Good! if you still want to question that, then go to the Supreme Court! The USNA and the New Soviet Union planned this idiotic project, to terra-form a planet nearer to the sun, that is idiotic" Naruto paused and looked at Juumonji

"You! Juumonji! I don't care if you are the head of your pathetic clan, if you publicized on what happened here and reveal Yotsuba Tatsuya here as Taurus silver, you will be punished, maybe to be executed, don't think that this is a mere threat, I have a special authority after all to do that"

Mari then looked at Naruto, who said

* * *

"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to arrest you?" Mari looked away from him in fear. Naruto then ordered Juumonji, Saegusa and Mari to get out of here, before he changed his mind, Naruto then spoke to Miyuki.

"Yotsuba Miyuki-san, your brother and I need to talk for a while, can you go and seat over there for a while?" Miyuki only nodded. Once she was far away Tatsuya uttered

"It seems that you switched sides now, Heika! And it's been almost 2 years since we last saw each other" Naruto nodded and answered him

"Hn! The GAU bored me, so I went here, manipulated the mind of the leaders and here I am a government agent with special powers and I even changed my appearance just to be sure" Tatsuya nodded and asked about the nanomites.

* * *

"Of course! Anyway Tatsuya, be ready the Nanomites that you sent me a year ago is very excellent, they are now on a warhead ready to be launched in our base in the Himalayas, no one knew that it even exist, hehe!" Tatsuya nodded and Naruto continued

"Moscow, Washington and Beijing will bow to us, their fall makes the rise of Cobra! Ha-ha! Hahahaha!" Tatsuya also laughed maniacally at that, Miyuki on the other hand looked at her brother and muttered

"Why is onii-sama laughing like that? I never saw him like that before, is there something funny that made him laugh?" Once Naruto and Tatsuya stopped laughing, Naruto said

* * *

"Read that paper later, it's a new project called Zeus, review it and if you see any flaws just tell me, I put the email and phone number of the chief engineer in the Himalayas there, also the attack will commence in a month, be ready, you are tasked to subdue this country!" Tatsuya nodded and replied

"Hai! Heika!" He bowed to Naruto who then walked away along with his men, which are in reality his shadow clones.

Once Naruto was gone, Miyuki asked her brother

"Onii-sama, was there something funny that made you laugh?"

"I am just imitating the agent, it's a secret code"

"Huh? Secret code?"

"Don't bother about it" he smiled at her and pat her head, while he thought maniacally

'Hn! Once the attack commenced, this insolent sister of mine can't even stop me, the Ten Master clans will fall and our Organization, will not just rise in Japan but all over the world. Haha! Hahaha!'

* * *

One month later, the attack commenced and the first casualty was Japan, where Tatsuya and Naruto went rampage, then Namonites attacked several military installations of the JSDF and armed men with state of the art equipment ravaged the whole country.

Naruto was then confronted by several magicians of the ten master clans but he only defeated them by mostly sending them to other dimension, never to return, others were burned to death and their souls were detached from their bodies.

Tatsuya on the other hand fought against his sister and aunt who joined forces to stop this madness. Miyuki couldn't believe it, her brother tricked all of them this years, that he was not emotional person, that the seal was not erased and lastly he betrayed her by saying that he really hated her from the start.

Yotsuba Maya didn't expect this, she thought that Tatsuya was always under control of the Yotsuba but it's not true after all, he cursed Uzumaki Naruto no, it's Uchiha Naruto.

They fought him but because of regrowth, decomposition and even some of the powers that Naruto gave to him like to utilize the eight gates, they were critically injured, to be precise, permanently disabled.

* * *

The Cobra attack lasted for more than 8 months but in the end, Japan surrendered, but several men of the former JSDF successfully evacuated to the USNA along with the remnants of the Ten Master clans and eighteen families, Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari, Shiba Miyuki (who was now a cripple) and most of the former students of First Magic Highschool survived the onslaught, they will never forget that their colleague, friend, schoolmate betrayed them, they will extract vengeance.

Naruto then assigned Tatsuya as the Shogun of Japan, while he will go conquer China and Russia. Once it was the conquest was finished, he will declare himself emperor and the invasion of the rest of the world will be a matter of time.

* * *

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intervention, Flirtation and History

* * *

During the visitor arc, particularly the fight between Tatsuya and Angelina, someone interfered, who could that person be, and what are his motive(s)?

A/n: I don't entertain guest reviews, for anon reviewers, don't bother to comment, I will just delete it and will not bother to read it.

* * *

Night, Tokyo, 2096 C.E

Tatsuya was currently on running towards the place where the USNA spy and strategic class magician Angie Sirius (the name of Angelina as a soldier), once he reached her, she demanded to him to surrender to the USNA, Tatsuya looked at her and he refused

"I don't want to be a guinea pig, and why should I surrender to you?" Angelina then using her CAD shot the right arm of Tatsuya, disintegrating it. Angelina asked him to surrender again, but Tatsuya changed the topic, they discussed about the cad of Angelina called Brionac that can shoot plasma, Angelina fired her weapon again, suddenly Tatsuya using his supposed destroyed right arm also fired his pistol cad and the two beams collided, and a shockwave occurred, luckily Angelina was protected by her barrier magic. Tatsuya only invoke his restoration magic. Angelina attempted to attack again, but in an instant, she heard a shout from her right side.

* * *

"Bansho! Ten'in!" Angelina was forcibly attracted towards a person, and it gripped her neck too strong, and the man slapped his right palm to her gut and she began to feel dizzy, then numb and lastly she was unconscious, the man then dropped her and looked at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya on the other hand was surprised at that, and he looked at the man whom he didn't sensed that it was there, the man was wearing a peaked cap, black leather gloves, a grey military uniform, black jackboots and at he noticed an armband in his left, a black swastika inside of a white circle which is lastly surrounded by red. The man was taller than him and he noticed that the man has a pistol in his right waist and a long barreled gun at his back, also the man's eyes was too strange, a pair of red with black ripple patterns.

The man looked at Tatsuya and said coldly

"You! I don't care if you tell anyone about this! I am just here after all to collect her" Tatsuya was surprised at that

"Who are you?" he asked

"Who am I? I am a person supposed to be dead, but I will give you my name, I am Uzumaki Naruto, major general of the Gross Deutschland panzer grenadier division Wehrmacht-Heer. Awarded the grand cross of the Iron cross for successfully repelled the British and Americans out of the Netherlands during their Operation Market Garden (alternate history), also I received the Knights cross, with silver oaks and leaves and diamonds for successfully destroying more than 200 enemy armored vehicles at the eastern front using a panther tank". Tatsuya was confused at this one, wait! He remembered now, right, Uzumaki Naruto! He read about him and he was said to be missing after the Second World War. He replied

"I can't just give her to you, are you interested in her?" Naruto smirked and replied

* * *

"She and I have a score to settle on, after all she destroyed my base in the Antarctica, but of course it was classified and to ease your confusion, I am the only and the last War veteran of the Second World War and you see this armband?"(he paused look at the sky and continued)

"I am not really a Nazi, but I am somehow an admirer of Hitler, what I hate about his policies are his bullshit race laws, and about the holocaust, I became furious at that, so I killed Hitler, he became a delusional fool after the Normandy landings" He paused and continued

"Anyway but since it's the flag during the war, I wore it for recognition" Tatsuya was shocked about that, many books said that Hitler committed suicide, but this man claimed he killed Hitler? Naruto then picked up Angelina and put her in his right shoulder.

"Wait! Are you going to kill her?" Tatsuya shouted while readying his pistol cad. Naruto laughed maniacally at that

* * *

"Kill her? No, I am not going to kill her, she is a girl after all, besides, do you want to fight me?, then let's dance, I am going to put her at a safe place for a while" Naruto put Angelina to a corner far away from him and Tatsuya. He then asked Tatsuya

"Are you ready boy?" Tatsuya nodded, Naruto at an instant took out his machine gun (an MG 42) at his back and fired it on Tatsuya but the bullets are special, they are miniaturized neutron bombs capable of destroying anything organic. Tatsuya using his dispersion magic destroyed most of the bullets but one hit his leg, it exploded and it disintegrated half of his body, he again used his regrowth(or restoration) magic, and it reverted him back to normal. Naruto smirked at that and muttered

"So, you have a regenerating ability eh? As expected from you Shiba Tatsuya, you are a strategic class magician and a member of the Yotsuba clan after all" Tatsuya was again surprised, how did he knew that, and he inquired,

"How did you know that?" Naruto only grinned at that and he accelerated himself towards Tatsuya, which he punched him on the gut which made Tatsuya to kneel on the ground and he vomited blood. Naruto then talked

"Hn! Tell to your aunt Maya that you fought against Uzumaki Naruto, don't forget to tell also my rank, your aunt knew of me, and I will repeat this, don't worry about the girl, I will return her personally to the USNA, haha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Naruto picked up Angelina and he opened up a portal, and he went there inside. Tatsuya who was barely conscious saw that and he thought

"How could that be? A portal? But that's impossible or maybe not? Damn!" Tatsuya stood up and went to his home, once he reached it, her sister was waiting for him and asked

* * *

"Onii-sama! are you alright?" Tatsuya nodded and he replied

"We should call our aunt now, I have something to tell her about" Miyuki still looked worried only nodded. After few preparations, they video called their aunt Yotsuba Maya

"Ohh, Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-chan, why did you call me in this time? It's almost midnight" Tatsuya nodded and began to narrate on what happened previously to him and her aunt's face was surprised and shocked at that. Miyuki was also shocked on what happened to his brother and then what surprised her was her brother was confronted by a World War two general, really? But the Second World War happened 150 years ago! How could someone be still alive? Unless it's immortal or have a very long life. Their aunt replied

"So, you almost defeated Angelina and then Uzumaki-san appeared and he defeated you? I am still surprised that he was still alive and took the girl" Maya paused and continued

* * *

"To ease the curiosity of you two, I met Uzumaki-san in Dahan, when I was kidnapped, I saw him there killing many of the scientists there and he rescued me from those scum, I will never forget that day, and he then obliterated the whole facility using a gravitational manipulation magic or similar to that. After that we talked and he left me with a phone, a gun and some gold" Tatsuya then asked

"Do you think he is a threat to us?" Maya looked at Tatsuya and replied

"I don't know!, we don't know what are his motives, even I was shocked when he told who he was; he only came there to the facility to steal information and to take back a secret Nazi research about UFO's which was stolen in the Berlin archives" Miyuki was curious now, UFO's? Nazi Ufo's? Tatsuya on the other hand nodded but he was curious as hell, so the nazi ufo's are real after all?, and her aunt continued

"Just be careful around, with Angie Sirius gone, the threats of spies on you from now own will be minimal, and even you tell this story to others they will only laugh at you, no one will believe that a world war two veteran is still alive roaming around the world, so good night!"with that the call ended. Miyuki then asked Tatsuya

* * *

"What do you think will happened to Angelina?"

"I don't know, but he said he will return her later and I was still surprised that he was the one who rescued our aunt, but she didn't tell us in full detail on what happened during that time" Miyuki only nodded.

In the USNA on the other hand, the intelligence division began immediately their search and rescue operation on Angelina, but where they will find her, they only heard via her comm. Device the conversation between Naruto and Tatsuya, this retrieval mission will be harder as expected, as they have tracked that Angelina was at the outer space, above mars? And suddenly they received a mail demanding ransom or else they will never see her again, the mail also put a bank account number where it will transfer the money, the demanded ransom was high about $50 billion. They relay this email to Washington and they will wait on what the president and the generals decision.

* * *

At the UFO, (see Nazi UFO), Naruto was currently interrogating Angelina, whom he tied in a metal chair with many magic suppression seals, and to ensure that, he drained her life force again, Naruto asked him the same questions about who ordered her to destroy his base again and again, and while she didn't answered Naruto electrocuted her and slowly draining her power. After an hour of torture, Naruto asked her again.

"Now, Angelina Shields or Angie Sirius, who ordered you to destroy my base in Antarctica a year ago? Is it the president or someone else? on how I knew your identity, its easy" Angelina only looked him with anger

"You should be supposed to be dead you Nazi scum!" Naruto only smirked at that, and replied

"Whoa! Calm your horses down little girl, as I said I am not a NAZI! Are you too dumb to understand that? Even I can get the information from you on an easier way, I just really love the hard way"

"Then if you can do it easily, then why are you doing this to me!" Naruto looked at her and touched her face, and her lips

"Why am I doing this to you? Hmmm, it's for your own good! For you to have an experience when someone will interrogate you, and if you think that you can escape from here, I will show you where we are" Naruto then remotely opened a window and he gestured Angelina to look, and he saw her shocked face

"Do you think you can escape even if you are in space? Hehe!, now tell me, who ordered you to destroy my base!" Naruto shouted with a godly voice. Angelina only sighed, and replied

* * *

"Okay!, the one who ordered me was the president, as he considered that base a threat once he received an intelligence about that, and what are purpose of it anyway!, with too many weapons inside, you are the only man there and the rest are robots?, are you going to conquer the world or something like that?" Naruto looked at her, touched her face and he healed her bruises; he replied

"Why only robots, other machines and weapons only there?, good question, since my allies are scattered all over the world!, and that base was not an ordinary one, its the largest of my manufacturing plants to produce weapons of all kind, and my main customer was the GAU. After all I am the one who supplied them with the newest ships and robots that were destroyed last year" Angelina was shocked at this, and asked again

"You mean you have other plants? And you are the main supplier of the GAU?" Naruto nodded and replied

"The GAU are too foolish to not include a magic barrier system, neutron shells and x-ray lasers that I offered to them to be installed in their ships, since they thought it will be too expensive, well the past is past and to answer your question to conquer the world?; to be honest I really wanted to conquer it, but since you destroyed my main plant, it will be delayed, how sad" He looked at the window and then at Angelina again

"Now, what I'm going to do with you? I can make you my wife instead, do you like it?" Angelina was disgusted at that and looked at him furiously

* * *

"Calm yourself down child, hmmm! Do you really hate me? then after this, you will love me" Naruto untied her and he helped her to stood up, he grabbed her waist and they eye contacted each other. Angelina began to feel uncomfortable as their bodies in contact, his face was near to her, she blushed furiously at that, and then she felt something bulging from Naruto's below and it further added to her blush. Unexpectedly, Naruto grabbed the back of her head and she kissed him on the lips. Angelina tried to resist by pushing Naruto, but he was too strong, and then after few seconds, she kissed him back. Naruto was surprised that this girl kissed her back and thought

'This girl liked my kiss! He he" He smirked inside of his mind. After several seconds Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her flustered face.

"Did you like it?" Angelina looked at him in disgust but she nodded and weakly said

"I don't know why I become to like it, and you stole my first kiss, I want my future husband to have my first kiss" Naruto patted her head and replied

"I am now your future husband" she bowed her head in shame that she liked the kiss! How could he kissed her like that! She didn't knew of him that much!

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with me now, after I confessed on who ordered me to destroy your base" Naruto sat down to a chair sighed and said

"I am going to return you back, I will demand ransom from your country, but if they refused, you are going to live with me!" Angelina nodded at that, and spoke sadly

"I see, so I am going to be your servant until I die if they refused to pay you" Naruto shook his head

"As I said earlier, I want you to be my wife! And don't worry I will not hurt you, but once the USNA ransomed you, I cannot assure that I will not attack you again" Angelina this time looked at him neutrally and nodded. She then went at the window and looked at the vastness of the outer space, after all this is her first time in space, and then she asked him curiously

"Where in space are we?"

"We are orbiting around Mars currently''

"Ehh! What! I thought we are only above earth!" Naruto only smirked at that, and asked her

"Do you want to eat something?" Angelina nodded, she hoped that she will be ransomed. She then watched him preparing the table and food

'I guess to be here for a while will not be that bad, but if he hurt me again I will fight back this time!' she then looked again at the window

Naruto on the other hand looked at her, particularly at her butt and thought

'This girl is damn too hot! So, that's why I can't resist myself to kiss her, but luckily I stopped myself to force her to have sex'

* * *

End

Ende

a/n: Will rewrite this one later.


	4. Chapter 5

Annihilation and Deception.

A/N: This is a Naruto and Mahouka fanfic with a blend of red alert 3 elements. **No anon reviews, whether good or bad allowed.** Create an account, and you can still bash if you wanted to. If you don't like the story, then don't bother to waste your time reading it. I only wrote for fun and for the general audience, not for a specific or a few group of elite grammar nazis or literary critics.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Age: 28

Occupation: Former member of the French Foreign Legion; currently, a mercenary

Physical appearance: 5ft 11 in tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, fading face scars, face has an angular shape.

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, katana, plasma laser pistol, Magnum pistol, paper sealing wards, ring cad

* * *

 _Power_

 _-Chakra_

 _-Psions_

* * *

 _Chakra powered abilities_

-Sage of Six paths mode (like in canon Naruto)

-very sensitive sensory ability

-Ninjutsu

-Fuuinjutsu (but he will not have a hiraishin here)

-Kenjutsu

-Art of escaping

* * *

 _Magical abilities:_

-he can summon a barrier like magic similar to the Juumonji clan phalanx but he can still use ranged attacks even the barrier is present called the Nanoswarm barrier (from red alert 3). As long as he fed the nanoswarm with chakra and psions, it will function just fine.

-Psychic blast/psychokinetic burst (from red alert 2 and 3; unleash a burst of raw psionic power which knocks down or instantly kills all nearby enemy).

-Mind control ability

-Psychokinetic abilities

-Extreme sensitive sensory ability

-Prism light blast (from red alert 2 and 3 Prism Tower light attack, which could instantly kill anything near to it and bounce the light to other enemies).

-Psionic decimator (from red alert 3: harnesses raw psionic power to destroy the enemies rather than controlling them), a tactical type magic.

Strategic type magic: Psychic dominator (from red alert 2: Once activated over a designated area, all enemy units caught in the blast zone were immediately and permanently mind-controlled), but he required a psychic/psionic amplifier machine to control the people on a strategic scale.

Strategic type magic: Weather control (from Red alert 2 Weather control device, which can control the weather in a strategic scale): he was vulnerable during the controlling stage.

* * *

 _Other abilities/skills_

-Acupuncture, moxibustion (in Ranma ½ Happosai the pervert successfully weakened Ranma using this), western medicine, and a very excellent sharpshooter/thrower.

-His body is augmented with nanomites, rendering him to be more physically powerful and faster than a well-trained soldier without it.

* * *

Yokohama, October 2095

At the city of Yokohama, a skirmish between the GAU and Japan are occurring, the GAU attacked the said city in order to steal technologies from the nine schools thesis competition and it is also a prelude to a larger invasion. The GAU knew that this small invasion is too pitiful but nonetheless they employed a powerful mercenary named Uzumaki Naruto, a former member of the French Foreign Legion, for more than 9 years until he retired 3 years ago and became a mercenary.

Naruto was currently attacking the Japanese army using his Prism light blast, the Japanese couldn't believe that someone can bounce off light, but it's not a time to be shocked. Naruto on the other hand just pitied his attackers, they have no match against him. He then saw a group of students who tried to defend themselves from the GAU electromechanical robots. Naruto smirked and he then attacked them using his beam.

* * *

"Goodbye pitiful students" and one of them was killed and the others were critically injured, then someone came a person on a black suit, and then pointed its pistol cad to the person and they were revived. Naruto was astonished at that and thought

'It's like the rinnegan seventh path, that old sage was a fool, he should have gave to me alone all of his powers!'

Once all of the students were revived, a red haired girl with a sword shouted

"You! Who are you?" Naruto didn't bother to answer her, instead he formed some hand seals and muttered

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (great fire annihilation) and a large sea a fire came out from his mouth, and swept through towards the students, then it slowly vanished and he narrowed his eyes towards the black suited man, who then fired his pistol cad against him. Naruto instantly activated his nanoswarm barrier and nothing happened on him. He then laughed maniacally

"Do you think your pitiful disintegration magic will work on me? You are an idiot, if you still attacked me with that, how about I'm going to return something from you" He then began to use his psychokinetic ability and he hurled that black suited person to a building far away.

Naruto then walked towards the students, then one of them a girl with long black hair and blue eyes tried to froze him, at first, it worked but Naruto successfully released himself from that ice magic.

The girl was shocked and muttered

"No one can escape that, how?" Naruto looked at her and uttered

"How? Because you are a fool! Your magic are too pitiful, the only thing that can work against me is physical attacks, attack me if you can" then the red head instantly charged herself to Naruto, who only caught her magic induced sword, he then threw the girl along with her sword out to a street. The black suited person returned and he again attacked Naruto with his cad pistol.

* * *

Naruto used both his nanoswarm barrier and he attacked that black suited person with his prism light attack, only to be disintegrated before it reached it. Naruto cursed at that, he then formed a handseal again and uttered

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" and a large gust of wind occurred, making almost everything to be thrown out, the black suited person was also included. Naruto then used his mind control ability to control them, then the black suited one attacked him by accelerating himself and punched Naruto at the gut.

Naruto then used his mind control power to hurl that said man again to the mountain nearby.

A black haired girl with red eyes then tried to shoot him with psions and a tall boy with brown hair attacked him by charging against Naruto, who only floated and he was thrown away by Naruto.

Someone then attacked Naruto from below using a doton jutsu (earth technique) that tried to eat him. He detected the caster which was inside of a building and he pointed his right arm towards it, until he was stopped again by the blue eyed girl who attempted to cast an ice magic against him.

* * *

Naruto looked at her and he began to control her mind

"Become one with Naruto, I command you! Now!" he muttered, and after a few seconds, he successfully controlled that girl's mind and commanded her

"Kill your friends" Naruto then jumped out, and went to the building where the doton caster was, and he saw a tall slant eyed male, who tried to run away.

"Do you think you can run from me boy? I am going to kill you" Naruto then went out of that said building and he began to use his psychokinetic ability to crush the building, which was a three storey one. After a few seconds, it turned into rubble.

The black suited one returned again, this time, he successfully caught Naruto by the neck, and he then tried to disintegrate him, but instead of turning into ashes, Naruto exploded, the helmet of that black suited one became useless and took it out, only to be revealed a boy, with black hair and blue eyes, he narrowed his eyes to Naruto and said

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Naruto laughed again

"I am here because I am paid, and that's it, its business so don't hold a grudge against me" he then pointed his hand to the long black haired girl and uttered

"Look at that girl, she was attacking your allies, you should stop her" the boy looked at the girl and was surprised, he then thought

'Miyuki! Why are you attacking them, wait! She was under control by someone!, this man was the one, I will kill him' The boy then looked at Naruto angrily, then lunged himself to Naruto, who only jumped and then kicked the back of the boy.

The boy then tried to punch the face of Naruto, who only caught the fist and tried to crush it. The boy, can't express pain, but in his mind, he was in pain. Naruto then activated a rasengan and slammed it to the boy, who was then hurled away due to that powerful force.

Luckily he possessed a magic that could heal and revive him, called Regrowth, after a few seconds, his body was restored. Naruto on the other hand thought

'Is this boy immortal? If so, let's see, how long he will be immortal' Naruto then looked at the boy and began to control his mind

"Become one with Naruto, I command you! Now!" the boy tried to struggle, and he was successfully released himself from the mind control of Naruto. Naruto cursed at that, so he used his prism light attack and penetrated towards the boy who now have a large hole in his abdomen.

Naruto then used his plasma laser pistol and shot the head of that boy, and then he beheaded that said boy and he took the head. He then crushed the body with his psychokinetic power along with the head and using a katon jutsu, he burned the crushed remains, in order to be sure. Then his phoned rang and he was called to destroy the city once and for all.

* * *

"It seems that this is goodbye to all of you suckers"

Naruto floated himself and went to the nearby mountain, he then casted his Strategic Magic, weather control. The magic sequence of the said magic took over a minute and then he casted it and the sky became to be engulfed with dark clouds, which multiple strikes of lightning occurred while simultaneously ravaged by power winds, tornadoes and blizzard, during this stage, Naruto must fed charka to the storm in order to prolong it, thus he was very vulnerable to attacks, which luckily no one knew where he was.

After more than 10 minutes, most of the city were either burning, destroyed by the tornadoes or buried under the snow.

After that attack, Naruto was ordered to retreat and he went back to China to receive the rest of the payment.

* * *

Once in China he received his large sum of payment but he was betrayed by the GAU who tried to kill him, so he obliterated Beijing using his prism light attacks, psionic decimator and his weather control, but it took him almost two days to ensure that the whole metropolitan area were destroyed and he entered the secret bunker where the nuclear control centre was.

He then phoned all of the personnel at the nuke silos all over China and ordered them to self-destruct. The nukes only have minor environmental impact and few casualties since the GAU discovered a way to limit the radioactivity and accelerate the radioactive decay.

Once he was done, Naruto went back to his base in Taiwan only to be greeted by the black haired boy with blue eyes and a girl with red hair and red eyes

* * *

"It seems that we successfully fooled them Naruto-san and to think that the GAU will betray you in the end, it's quite unexpected" the boy said, Naruto nodded and uttered

"Yeah, it seems Tatsuya, but the clone of you, was tough, it's like I'm almost fighting the real you since it possessed 90% of your power" the boy who was identified as Tatsuya nodded and then the red haired girl spoke

"It will be sad day to them" Naruto nodded and replied

"Yes Erika, it will be a sad day to them, anyway, why don't you two with Tatsuya go on a date for a while" he then took out something from his pocket and tossed it to Tatsuya

"Use that ATM card, do what you want, and it's also the salary of you two" Tatsuya and Erika nodded and went out of the base, then someone came out, a girl with blue eyes and long black hair, who then muttered

* * *

"How about us Naruto-san, why Erika and onii-sama! are on a date and the two of us will be here inside?" Naruto sighed, stood up and said

"Let's go to a date Miyuki, and by the way where are you previously?"

"I was at my room reading, then I went here once I heard your voice and listened to the conversation for a while" Naruto nodded and spoke

"I see, let's go then! I always thought that you wanted to marry your brother" Miyuki pouted and said

"No! I'm not going to marry him! He is my brother and incest was bad, besides what I felt with my brother during those times were only infatuation, so it ended, and anyway, I still thanked you that you gave us a new life free from the shackles of our clans, instead you replaced them with enhanced shadow clones enhanced with nanomites" Naruto smiled and patted the head of Miyuki

* * *

"You're welcome but you know, if I date with you, it's like I am dating my own daughter, you are very young to me"

"It doesn't matter Naruto-san, you can marry me once I reach eighteen" Naruto nodded and he can't wait that day that he will marry this once hard core brocon.

On the other hand Yotsuba Maya cursed herself

"Damn! Damn! How could be that possible, Tatsuya and Miyuki dead? This is bullshit, the Yotsuba will be virtually powerless once I retired, damn!" She then hurled her coffee table towards a window. She couldn't believe that the two potential most powerful magician in Japan died.


	5. Chapter 6

Naruto and Mahouka Fanfic

* * *

A Marshal in Magic High school

Uzumaki Naruto, a descendant of the very secretive Uzumaki clan, which originated in the Sakhalin island, was a Russian boy who lived near the Don river became the youngest Marshal of the Soviet Union (new Soviet Union) ever due to his very great skill as a warrior, commander and administrator during an almost 9 year war between the New Soviet Union and the Two European Unions. After the war, he was sent to Japan to be a "symbol of goodwill" of the Soviet-Japanese friendship treaty as a high school student, but there are secrets behind it. Naruto AU.

A/N: I am thinking if I will continue this one as a full story, but I will post it for a while for posterity and general entertainment.

* * *

File

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17

Occupation: soldier (Marshal of the Soviet Union); student.

Relative(s): Uzumaki Menma (a Major general in the New Soviet Marines); younger twin brother

Known for: Battle of Rostov on Don, Sevastopol, Moscow, Minsk, Vienna, Berlin, Paris and London. Part of the Soviet-EU war (2086-2095 C.E.), which was a total Soviet Victory and occupation of the whole of Europe and Western North Africa.

Appearance: 5ft and 11in tall, with lean body, blue eyes, and blonde hair (imagine an adult Naruto without whisker marks).

Powers

-Chakra

-Psions

* * *

Chakra powered abilities

-Eien Mangekyou Sharingan (all abilities)

-Hiraishin

-Ninjutsu

-Mujin Meisai

* * *

Psion powered abilities

 _Magical abilities:_

-he can summon a barrier like magic similar to the Juumonji clan phalanx but he can still use ranged attacks even the barrier is present called the Nanoswarm barrier (from red alert 3). As long as he fed the nanoswarm with chakra and psions, it will function just fine. But it has a time limit of 5 minutes and a cool down of 8 minutes.

-Prism light blast (from red alert 2 and 3 Prism Tower light attack, which could instantly kill anything near to it and bounce the light to other enemies).

-Psionic shield (he can reflect back any attack to his enemy when activated, but it has a cool down of 5 minutes and effective only for a minute) from red alert 3.

-Psychic blast/psychokinetic burst (from red alert 2 and 3; unleash a burst of raw psionic power which knocks down or instantly kills all nearby enemy).

-Mind control ability

-Psychokinetic abilities

-Psionic decimator (from red alert 3: harnesses raw psionic power to destroy the enemies rather than controlling them), a tactical type magic.

Strategic type magic: Psychic dominator (from red alert 2: Once activated over a designated area, all enemy units caught in the blast zone were immediately and permanently mind-controlled), but he required a psychic/psionic amplifier machine to control the people on a strategic scale.

* * *

Other abilities/skills

-Acupuncture, moxibustion (in Ranma ½ Happosai the pervert successfully weakened Ranma using this).

* * *

The Kremlin, Moscow, New Soviet Union

December 2095 C.E.

At the Kremlin, three people are currently talking at the Office of the Premier at the Grand Kremlin palace, a tall blonde teen, who wore all of his awards and decorations as Marshal, a seated fat man with brown hair and mustache and a man who have black hair and moustache but has an epaulette with six stars.

The blonde teen was Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest Marshal, the fat man was Premier and General Secretary of the Communist Party of the New Soviet Union, Cherdenko and the six star general was general of the armies Krukov.

The topic they discussed was about the Japanese Mysterious Strategic class magician who destroyed the GAU fleet in Korea last late October, which was dubbed as scorched Halloween.

"Comrade Premier and Comrade General, we must act now!, we must invade Japan and create a continental Soviet Union in Asia-Pacific!" the Premier sighed and replied

"We can't do that comrade Marshal, we have a treaty with the Japanese and aside from that, we need to rebuild the Soviet Union, we were devastated with the war against the two EU's who were heavily aided by the USNA" General Krukov nodded and said

"You should understand that comrade Marshal, even though your idea is good, we can't spare any forces, we are overstretched in guarding the borders of the motherland, and there are still strong resistance in the UK, France, Germany and in North Africa" the premier then added

"Aside from that, we already realized the secret dream of Comrade Stalin of a Continental Soviet Union without any help or intervention of the Western powers, we possessed the whole of Europe after all" Naruto, the marshal sighed, the Premier then took out a file and read it, after a few minutes he spoke again

"Comrade Marshal, how about this, we will send you to Japan as a "symbol of goodwill" on the 5th anniversary of the Soviet-Japanese treaty of Friendship and Cooperation next year, it will be held in Tokyo on the 4th of January, and aside from that, the Japanese agreed to let you study in one of their magic high schools in exchange of some technology we got from FutureTech" Naruto looked at the Premier with a surprised face and said

"Wait! You want me to be a mere student there?" the Premier nodded and continued

"You should remember that you were eight years old when the war started, your education was stopped, and even though you are a very good student and passed the middle school test last month, you need a high school education. You can understand and write in Japanese after all, aside from that, with you present there, the Japanese will not dare to attack us, there are some intelligence that a faction in Japan wanted to take back the Sakhalin islands" Naruto nodded and sighed

"I don't have any choice about this matter comrade?"

"Da! Tovarischu (comrade), while a student there, I want you to choose the First Magic High School, where the mysterious Strategic Class Magician is also a student, and also an American girl will be also there as an exchange student, if you are there, you can watch them there without being accused as a spy; the Japanese will not probably think that like you with very high profile will be a spy, instead, your distant relative, Karin will be the spy, she is one of best spy after-all" Naruto nodded and said

"So, when will I be deployed?"

"By the third of January you will go there, and two weeks after that, you will be a student at that said school" Naruto nodded, stood up and saluted the Premier and the general, he then went out of the office and once he was out, Krukov asked the premier

"Is it wise to send him there?"

"Yes, a young boy like him should be out of the Soviet Union for a while, as he is a very zealous one, which is a bad to us if we wanted to pursue peace and reconstruction, his zeal as a patriot is well appreciated in war, but in peace, no" Krukov nodded and asked again

"Is that the only reason?"

"Actually no, his presence there will be a deterrent for both the GAU and Japan, they mostly didn't know much of his capabilities aside from the psionic decimator, luckily no one knew about his psychic dominator, which we successfully used against the two EU's in Warsaw, and Vienna" the premier stood up, looked at the window and continued

"His very presence there will not make the Japanese, especially the Ten Master clans to make a wrong move against us, which I admit , we are very vulnerable right now, even though we have a very large army, navy and air force" Krukov nodded

"I see, a deterrent will make the Asians to not make any funny move against us, as they will focus themselves on him instead of the Union, that's a great idea comrade premier"

"Anyway comrade general, what is the situation in our borders with the GAU" the general explained to him the situation

* * *

Time Skip

3rd of January 2096 C.E.

Narita, International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

Early Afternoon

At the Narita International Airport, a large crowd of media and other people are waiting for the plane where the Soviet representative for the 6th anniversary of the Soviet-Japanese Friendship and Cooperation treaty.

The Prime Minister of Japan, along with his generals and other officials are also waiting, then after an hour of waiting, a New Soviet Military plane landed and the Japanese immediately prepared the red carpet and the escalator for their guests.

The door was then opened and Soviet Military guards went out first, and then some high civilian officials like the minister of agriculture, trade and industry, science and technology and economics which they were greeted by their respective counterparts.

Lastly after a few minutes, a tall teen male who wore a grey Soviet winter Uniform draped with his medal ribbons (instead of the medals themselves), but he wore his four Hero of the New Soviet Union medals and the order of Victory medal, but it was partially concealed due to the overcoat.

The teen was no other than Uzumaki Naruto or Naruto Uzumaki (a Russian-Japanese boy, who was sometimes called Dmitry by some) the Marshal of the Soviet Union and the youngest man to hold such rank as of now. He went down of the plane and was greeted by the Prime Minister, Minister of Defence and the Chief of Staff of the JSDF

"It's a pleasure to meet you Marshal Uzumaki" Naruto nodded and saluted them, he then replied fluently in Japanese

"It's also nice to meet you all sirs" they nodded back, Naruto was gestured by the prime minister to ride at the limousine waiting for them, he nodded and went inside. He was then escorted to the office of the Prime Minister to have some bilateral talks.

Tomorrow, he will be the representative of the New Soviet-Japanese Treaty of Friendship and Cooperation at the Japanese Parliament tomorrow, which will be also attended by high ranking officials of both Nations, with him as the highest representative of the New Soviet Union. Also, all of the heads of the Magic Ten Master clans and eighteen families will be also there at the said event.

On the next day afternoon, Naruto and the Prime Minister at the Japanese parliament made a joint statement about the treaty. Naruto thanked the Japanese government and its people for this cooperation

"I would like to thank you all for this treaty of Friendship and Cooperation between our two nations, I humbly thanked you all for your sincere friendship with us" a wide laud of applause was heard after that, in his mind, Naruto thought

'Damn!, why I'm giving a speech, if I am authorized right now, I will crush them all, Cherdenko didn't tell me, what is my other purpose here aside from being a symbol and being a student, damn him!' he was then escorted to witness several treaties that will be signed by the two countries, and after that, the Japanese government prepared a banquet for their visitors, at night.

* * *

At the banquet, Naruto and his co-dignitaries were greeted by several high members of the Japanese government, business and industry, then they were greeted by the heads of the Ten Master clans.

Naruto was greeted by the leader of the Yotsuba clan, Yotsuba Maya, a woman in her early forties with long curly hair, with a mole in below her left eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Marshal" Naruto nodded and replied

"It's also my pleasure Yotsuba-san" Maya happily nodded

"Are you enjoying this night Marshal?"

"Not much, I am not a person who liked this kind of event, it's quite uncomfortable"

"I see, and anyway, I will go away for now Marshal, I'm sorry" Naruto nodded, he then went to a nearby table and eat some food, he was then greeted by the head of the Saegusa family, Saegusa Koichi who along with him his daughter Mayumi

"Nice to meet you Marshal, and my daughter over here wants to meet you" Naruto nodded and Mayumi spoke

"Good evening, Marshal, nice to meet you, I'm Saegusa Mayumi by the way" Naruto nodded and his face was serious, which made Mayumi frowned, he replied

"Nice to meet you Saegusa-san, Saegusa Mayumi-san" then Mayumi's father said

"You are fluent in Japanese, it's good that you still didn't forget the language of your ancestors" Naruto nodded

"Of course, and aside from that, I learned other languages even though I was busy as a soldier"

"I guess so, and a teen like you to be a marshal of the Soviet Union implies that you have a very great contribution to the victory of your nations against the Two EU's"

"Of course, I didn't have this position for political reasons, I achieved it in a hard way, from my very young age, I already participated in the war as my motherland needed soldiers to defend itself against the EU fascists" Koichi nodded and Mayumi asked

"What age did you participate in the war?"

"When I was eight, my brother and I went to war, we were once farmers near Rostov, our mother also participated but she was killed in action in France, our father on the other hand became a factory manager but was killed when the factory in Leningrad were bombed, my brother, he was at the Soviet Marines currently" Mayumi sadly nodded at that and said

"You have a very sad and miserable life after all, young Marshal" Naruto nodded

"It's part of life Saegusa-san, and besides, I'm very proud of our parents and others who sacrificed themselves for Mother Russia" Mayumi nodded and asked again

"Have you resumed your education?"

"I only took an exam for middle school and I passed it, and in high school, I guess, I finished a semester worth of year one" Mayumi nodded, his father then said

"How about you two danced for a while, do you know how to dance Marshal?" Naruto nodded

"Well, I'm not good at it (he lied), but let's try, Mayumi-san?" Naruto looked at Mayumi and took her hand, and they went to the middle of the dancing area to waltz, and the "Amur river waltz" was then played, Naruto then looked at Mayumi's red eyes and spoke

"Your eyes are very beautiful Mayumi-san, as beautiful as you are" Mayumi blushed at that, and they continued to dance for several minutes, Naruto then danced other women there including Yotsuba Maya who said

"You are a good dancer after-all Marshal, I thought you didn't like this kind of event that much"

"I'm quite good in dancing, since I was taught by my cousins and my mother" Maya nodded

The banquet continued until late midnight. In the days after that, Naruto was toured to different tourist attractions in Japan and to several farms and industries, Naruto was amazed on the advancement of the Japanese in robotic, electronic and magic technologies.

* * *

At the first magic high school on the other hand, there are rumours circulating that the Marshal of the Soviet Union, Uzumaki Naruto will enrol there as a first year student. Tatsuya and his friends are currently discussing that.

"Did you hear the rumours, Uzumaki Naruto, a Marshal of the Soviet Union will be a student here next week!" Erika loudly exclaimed, Miyuki was surprised at that and replied

"Really? If it's true then, it will be an honour, but on the other hand why here? Did he knew about onii-sama, I hope it's just rumours" they all nodded and then Lina came to be with them and asked

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki replied

"It's about the rumour circulating about the Marshal of the Soviet Union, Uzumaki Naruto will enroll here as a first year student by next week" Lina nodded and thought

'If that rumour is true then I my mission and my life will be in danger' Tatsuya on the other hand thought

'If that's true then, what could be the purpose of him here, is it about me? Lina? Or something else?' then they continued their discussion about it. Naruto on the other hand was talking to the premier via video call

"Are you sure that I will be a student here comrade premier, you know, I can be the ambassador or the military attaché here instead"

"I am sure, and the prime minister of Japan also agreed of this, besides, it's time for you to re-experience school life and in a foreign country, anyway, enjoy your day there" then the call ended, Naruto only sighed and muttered

"I hope I will enjoy this, I just hope that Shiba Tatsuya and the American girl will be of fun"

* * *

Time skip

A week after. (Third week of January, 2096 C.E.)

The rumours about Uzumaki Naruto, a Marshal of the Soviet Union enrolled as a first year student is true after all, currently Naruto was inside of the Principal's office talking to the principal

"So, it's required to wear this uniform every day, Principal Sir?"

"Of course Marshal, and now, based on your grades and your scores for transfer examination, you will be of class A. You are an excellent student in both practical and theories, especially in practical, you are higher than that of Shiba Miyuki here" Naruto nodded and replied

"Maybe because of my experience as a soldier comrade principal" the principal nodded and said

"I congratulate you to be a student of this very humble but prestigious school, Marshal Uzumaki, you can now proceed to your class" Naruto nodded, stood up and went out of the office.

Naruto while walking was looked by some students with very curious faces on why he was here as a student? Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and went inside of 1-A classroom. Once there, the teacher introduced him to other students

"Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, Marshal of the Soviet Union" Naruto bowed and said

"It's a pleasure to be your classmates" Naruto was gestured by the teacher to seat at the back which he preferred, then the class started and he instantly became a favourite of the teachers, which he nonetheless answered correctly.

Once lunch break commenced, Naruto was approached by several of his classmates who wanted to introduce themselves to him and then he was approached by Honoka, Miyuki and Lina who introduced themselves to him and once Lina introduced herself, Naruto asked her

"What country are you from Lina?" she hesitated for a while and then said politely

"I'm from the USNA" Naruto nodded and replied

"From the USNA eh, you know when we took London, there were several USNA black ops there, but in the end we won the war, even though your country heavily aided those two fascist alliance" Lina then became sad and Naruto spoke again which surprised her

"Anyway! The past is past, we can't go back in time to save the millions who died, let's just build a new era right? Lina? Miyuki-san? Honoka-san?" they all nodded at him, Miyuki then invited him if he wanted to go the cafeteria, and he went with them, once there, he ordered some food and went to the table where Miyuki and others where. Honoka then introduced him to Tatsuya and others

"It's nice to meet you, Shiba Tatsuya-san, Yoshida-san, Shibata-san, Chiba-san and Saijou-san" they then told him to call them in their first names

"Erika, Tatsuya, Mizuki, Leo and Mihikhiko, then" Erika then said to him that saying Mikihiko was difficult, he should called him Miki instead but Naruto replied

"Is it that too rude comrade? I think Mikihiko-san right here doesn't want to be called like that, am I right?" he looked at Mikihiko who nodded

"See that comrade, and anyway let's forget this now, and again, nice to meet you all" then Tatsuya asked him

"Why did you choose this school to study Marshal?" Naruto pouted and replied

"Because it's in Tokyo, and Tokyo is the capital of this country right, its near at the Soviet Embassy, aside from that, it's a new experience to me to study in a foreign school, also, this is the land where my ancestors came from, and lastly this will be a "gesture of goodwill between our two nations" they nodded, and they noticed that Naruto emphasized a phrase.

After lunch, Naruto and others to the room where practical skills were practiced and shown, the teachers instructed them that they will demonstrate again their practical skills. Naruto was asked to be the opponent of Lina first, then Miyuki in a goal of controlling the ball first. Sections A, C and E were present there and some third year students were permitted to roam there.

Mayumi, Mari and Suzune, at the terrace are currently watching the event, Mari then asked Mayumi

"The rumour that the Marshal of the Soviet Union Uzumaki Naruto as a student here is true after all, and did you danced with him last time Mayumi?" Mari smirked and Mayumi quite blushed at that

"He was a good dancer and anyway, it will be good to our school with his presence here, it will add to its prestige and aside from that, he told me that his education was delayed due to the war, he became a soldier at eight" Mari nodded, and besides she knew it already since it was at the biography of Naruto in the internet anyway.

She then looked below, the duel between Naruto and Lina will start, Naruto then asked her

"Are you ready comrade Lina?" she nodded and then they began to activate their cad's to control the ball, which made Naruto win, but before that many students felt dizzy and others became nauseous well, for those who only didn't practice interference magic suppression. After four rounds, Naruto won, and he said to Lina

"Your speed and interference strength is too slow Lina in comparison to mine, but don't worry, I am more experienced than you since I was a soldier, if I were a normal student comrade, then you will win this one easily" Lina nodded and conceded defeat. Mayumi on the other hand was surprised at that

"He is far faster than Shields-san Mari, he cast magic too fast and his interference is more powerful!" Mari was also surprised at that and she replied

"He is a soldier anyway, but still that fast, I think that one is a reason why he rose through the ranks easily" Mayumi nodded, Suzune then added

"We should not surprise if Uzumaki-san right there can defeat Shiba Miyuki-san, he is a Marshal after all" Mayumi nodded

* * *

Miyuki then asked Naruto is he is ready for their match

"Are you ready Naruto-san?" Naruto nodded, Naruto told them that they can use his name and don't bother to call him Marshal most of the time, then after few preparations, they activated their cad, and Miyuki won the first round, Naruto only smirked at that. Tatsuya was then asked by Erika

"Why Naruto-san is smirking Tatsuya-kun even Miyuki defeated him at the first round?" Tatsuya answered her

"I think he just let Miyuki to win that round"

"Are you sure?" Tatsuya nodded and he was right, since at the next three rounds Naruto won. The people present there couldn't believe that Miyuki was defeated and Suzune above said

"See, it's no surprise that he will defeat her, his war experiences is a factor to that" Mayumi nodded, back to Naruto he is smiling and Miyuki said

"Can we have another round Naruto-san?" Naruto nodded and Miyuki gave her full power (which is actually half, since the other half of her magic calculation area is allocated to seal the power of his brother), but in the end it's futile, Naruto won, and he said

"I used I think only a third of my power to defeat you Miyuki-san, I guess I won as I am far more experienced than you are, but as I said to Lina earlier, you can win" then he scanned at the area and asked

"Is there anyone else?" no one dared to challenge him and it was the first time that someone was capable of defeating Miyuki but it's like not a duel after all, it's like a small cat against a very large dog match. Miyuki on the other hand was shocked as well, she was defeated, and her opponent used a third of his power to defeat her? She couldn't believe it.

After class, Naruto walked towards his house he rented near the school, while on his way home, he was noticed by many people, but luckily they didn't hinder his path, since there were police officers who were hidden and they don't want to disrespect a high official of a foreign country. Once at home, Naruto opened the television and watched the news.

The news was about a massive protest held in the USNA condemning the Soviet Occupation of Europe, they have different kinds of placards like

"Soviets Out!" "Better dead than Red!" "Get out of Europe commies!" "Marshal Uzumaki, War Criminal!" Naruto spit out the tea he drank when he read that placard

"Me a war criminal? No!" he murmured

End.

* * *

Very short isn't it? I made it on purpose.


End file.
